


Comic #14

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get heated, John steps outside the TARDIS to wait it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic #14

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
